My Life as Midnight
by Amathyst Light Moon
Summary: Like an OC story. Girl named Star meets Ed and Al. She's hiding something from them. And it goes on throughout the first anime that came out. Read if you want to.
1. Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist! Not me NEVER!**

**This is my first story to fanfiction and I would probably need some help with my writing.**

**

* * *

**

**My Life as Midnight**

Chapter One

(Dream)

Star's POV

"Ed, Al, Winry! Where are you guys? Where did you go? I'm tired of playing hide-and-go-seek. I never win cause I can't hide or seek! You know that! So why are we playing this stupid game?"No one was here. _Why are they doing this to me? I hate this game_.

"Boo!" yelled a annoying golden-haired, immature boy. I screamed he is always scaring me like that.

"Ed, stop scaring her! She already beats you up." Said a kind voice from under the abandon houses porch stairs.

I punched Edward really hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for scaring me to death you weirdo!" I yelled at him. _He is so annoying_.

Alphonse finally came out of hiding to come and break up our fight. Alphonse was kind and loyal to his brother, Winry, and me, but sometimes he had to be firm with looked into his golden-brownish eyes and he told us to calm down.

Then I noticed that our little group was missing someone. "Hey guys where is Winry? I tried looking for her but, as usual, I couldn't find anyone."

Both of the boys looked around but they couldn't find her either. _I'm surprised. My fight with Ed was loud enough that she should have come to find out what all the noise was_. We all separated to go look for her, Al found her in a large bush asleep. Her blonde hair all tangled up. Al and I wanted to let her sleep for a while longer, but Edward had other ideas.

"WINRY WAKE UP!" _it seems that Ed is asking for a death wish from me. I so did not want to be him right about now_.

Winry shot up in a flash with a scared expression, and then she started to cry. _She always was a cry baby_.

"EDWARD ELRIC! Why in the world would you do that to her? She is just sleeping, minding her own business, and then you yell and wake her up!" I yelled at him. _How dare he wake up Winry like that? I swore when I first came here that I would take care of her, especially since her parents died._

"Sorry but I just wanted her to wake up so we can all play another game." Ed said with a puppy dog look.

_Why is it always so hard to argue with him when he gives that look?_ "Fine, that's a good reason, but you have to comfort her, and then you let her pick the next game." I said with a firm voice.

Ed just looked at me then he went over to Winry and comforted her, and told her that he was sorry. He said that we all agreed that we would let her pick the next game. She smiled and said that she saw a cave and that she wants all of us to go and play adventure. But it was getting dark and Ed and Al's mom was calling them home. A couple of seconds later Winry's grandma was calling her too. We decided that we would meet back here at the abandoned house, to find that cave that Winry saw tomorrow. The boys and Winry all live in the same direction, but I had to go the other way. We said our good-byes and left.

* * *

This is short. Well to me it is, but oh well its my first story. I might get better...maybe


	2. Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Chapter Two

(Reality)

Authors POV

-BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

"Ugh, stupid alarm," murmured Star. Star has short, midnight black, hair with bangs on either side of her face, that have grown to be longer than her short hair. Her eyes change color, due to her mood, like a mood ring. She has brown skin (like an Ishbalan), and she always wears black, white, or red. Because those are her favorite colors.

_Why am I having these weird dreams? They come at the most random times. I wasn't even thinking about my past. So, why do they come to me?_

"Star, come down from there! You are paying for a room and yet you still prefer the roof! You might fall off!" yelled Star's best friend, Taylor. Star and Taylor met when Star asked about a room rental for a couple of weeks. Taylor wasn't giving a room out for rent, but when she looked at Star, she saw that the poor girl needed a place to crash for awhile. That was one and a half months ago.

"Sorry Taylor." Star jumped off of the roof that she apparently slept on. _That's funny; I thought I stopped doing that. I didn't even know that I was on the roof. _She somehow slipped through the small window unharmed and into the room, where Taylor was waiting in the doorway; she was looking at Star in a very curious manner.

"Umm, why are you looking at me like that?" "Because you look tired, and exhausted, even though the day has barely started. Are you tired of looking at my awesomeness?"

Star just rolled her eyes "Yeah right. I'm just tired because I've been having these weird dreams lately, and I don't know what they mean."

"Oh. What were they about?" Taylor her blue eyes bright with curiosity. "Star your eyes are grey. What does that mean again?"

"It means I'm confused. I'm sorry but I forgot my dream, but I know that it was a weird dream." _A dream that I had, from my past. _

"I have to get ready. I have to get the food for dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah, my dad is coming over tonight. Thanks for reminding me Star."

Star got ready and left to go to the market place. While Star was walking, she was asking questions about her life. _Why is life so boring? Why do I feel like I have to protect something or someone? But, my question is, who?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by two men talking to each other. "Did you hear about the hero of the people, The Fullmetal Alchemist?" said the first man.

"No, but I did hear rumors about the thirteen-year-old State Alchemist," said the second man.

"That's the same person you dimwit, anyway he got into the military when he was just twelve-years-old, but he is thirteen now."

"Are you talking about the dog of the military child? He is stupid for selling his soul to the military."

"You may think that way about him now, but he is more of a hero than a dog."

"How so? Explain him to me." The first man told her all about the young alchemist that he knew of, and Star listened. It was getting dark out and she had to run to get the food.

_The stories about the Fullmetal Alchemist have inspired me to make me want to join the military, obviously not because I want to become a human weapon, but I want to join to protect whoever I can. With my alchemy the military needs me as a bodyguard. I hear that there is a State Alchemist killer on the prowl. Is this my calling?_

I am trying really hard to make this story good. I just need a little help thats all...maybe.


	3. later on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I wish I did. T.T**

**Anyways, this is a continuation from the last page that I wrote. Thats why it says "later on that night" at the top. Sooo yeah. Read and Review.**

* * *

Later on that night

Author's POV

"What's the matter Star? Your acting weird tonight, as if you have something on your mind," said Taylor's dad, Mr. Brandon Bulger. He and his daughter both looked at Star in the same curious manner, with blue eyes burning with curiosity.

"Yeah Star. You know that I get scared of you when you get mad." said Taylor

"Why?"

"Because your eyes get red. I mean you could pass for an Ishbalan."

"Oh yeah? I'm sorry. I had a flashback a little while ago and I just remembered it." Star looked at her food that she barely touched. "I'm not hungry. I'll just get ready for bed."

"You mean 'roof'?" Taylor and her dad both stated to laugh similar laughs. "You mean you like to sleep on the roof? Why?" asked Taylor's dad, once he stopped laughing.

"Umm, I guess it's because….When I was younger and on my own, I slept outside a lot that, I guess that it became a habit." Star said, she was uncomftorable talking about her past. Especially since she just had that horrible flashback.

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense."

Star washed her dishes and was about to go up to her room when she remembered that she was going to tell Taylor something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Taylor I'm going to not be around the house as much any more. I will mostly be at the West HQ Library."

"Why? I know that you like to read fantasy books, and they don't have any there."

"I'm going to HQ library because I need to study more alchemy," said Star as she was walking up the stairs to her room.

"Oh, well, okay then. Night I guess." Star didn't answer her. In fact, she didn't even hear her. All Star was hearing and seeing, was the flashback that had made her anger burst out, without warning. The flashback was about her parents, and how they died.

* * *

Sorry this is suuupper short. I just didn't have enough time to write it in the last page. Cookies are good, oh and I had cake today. Yummy. ^_^ This is Midnight over and out.


	4. Star's Flashback

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**This is what happend after Star came back from playing with Ed, Al, and Winry. Remember from the first chapter. Soo yeah. Read on!**

* * *

Star's Flashback

**Star's POV**

(Star is 4 yrs. Old)

"Mom, Dad, I'm back!" I looked around. _Huh that's weird. All the lights are off. Mom would have dinner ready, and dad would have been taking a nap on the couch, by now. But I don't smell anything and I don't see dad_. _This doesn't add up at all._ "Dad, Mom? Where are you guys?"

I heard mom yell at Dad in their room. "Star! Oh no. Honey, they're coming and we forgot about her!"

"Don't worry. We can hide her under the bed."

"Don't worry? This is the perfect time to worry."

"You may be right, but we have to be brave in front of our daughter. Right?"

I made my way into the room. I had no idea what to expect. When I saw them they were standing, rigidly, in the middle of the room, just staring at each other. As if they were communicating with each other.

"Mommy, Daddy, what's going on?" I was worried. They never acted like this before.

Mom sighed in agreement with dad."Come dear. We have to hide you. Just don't worry too much, and don't come out until they are gone." I could see that she was really worried, though she tried to hide it.

"But mom who is 'they'? And why do I have to hide?" I was terrified, my body said that I should listen to my parents, but my mind was too confused to move and hide. I could tell that my parents were scared, and that whatever scared them was truly evil, because my parents were the bravest alchemists that I have ever known.

"Go hide under the bed baby girl." Dad had to give me a slight push to move. His voice sounded like...like he just gave up everything that he had ever loved in his whole life. And Mom's expression on her face was…well it looked lost, broken, numb, depressed, and terrified all in one look.

"Mommy, Daddy, you guys know I love you right?" I said with tears in my eyes. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that these words that I spoke, had to be spoken.

"Yes. We know that dear. And we love you too. But it's time to say good-bye, for good." Mom held my hand for a split second before she let go. My eyes widened as she said those words.

Those were the last words that I heard my mom say before 'they' came and all too soon took my parents lives before my eyes. I watched as 'they' murdered my parents, I watched as 'they' left my mom and dad on the ground, but I did not watch as 'they' left, because my tears overflowed. 'They' did not show themselves in direct light.

I couldn't hold myself back. My heart broke. I would never see my dad's smile again, never hear my mom's lullaby's, never see them happy, and I would never feel their warmth as they hugged me. Never again would I see them.

I cried for hours. I cried until the sun came up. I wiped my tear-streaked face, and got out from under the bed, and ran out of the house, ran to the train station. I had no idea what I was doing, or where I was going, all I knew then and there was that I had to get out of this town.

This small town of Resembool would remind me too much of them, not to mention that all the towns people would feel sorry for me. Plus, Ed, Al, and Winry would never treat me the same.

I only had enough pocket money to get on a one way trip to a random city near central city. I didn't care where I was going.

The conductor asked me why my parents/guardian wasn't with me. I simply replied that I was going to visit my aunt in central city, and that I had permission to from my parents. He just looked at me, punched my ticket and left. That was a lie, I had nowhere to go to. When the train started moving, I looked back at my house and vowed that no matter what that I would get revenge, even if it kills me. Because 'they' took my childhood away.

* * *

**How do you like it so far? I decided that I'm going to update every Sunday. Well I would try to, but if I can't then I will try to get it up as soon as possible. Midnight over and out. ^_^**


	5. Just a Day at the Library

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Sorry I have been away for a **LONG **while, but now I am back. To make everyone more happier I have been trying to make this story longer than all the other ones, but if it doesn't work then it doesn't work. Again this is still my first story ever so please excuse me if you see something that doesn't make any sense.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**(Just a Day at the Library)**

**Star's P.O.V.**

_Jeez, this whole library is full of books on how to be a State Alchemist. It shouldn't be hard to become a bodyguard for one if I am one...Stupid West HQ library, it's not properly organized, and the librarian is so lazy. Ha, look at me, now I'm criticizing the librarian. What is wrong with me I've been cranky all week, I need a break. _

I leaned back in my chair, stretching my fingers out in front of me. As I did, I was thinking about the flashback from yesterday. _Why did I suddenly have that memory? Nothing happened to trigger that, maybe it was just a random thing. Those things happen all the time, right? _

My thoughts were interrupted by a tall man in a blue military uniform with spiky hair and black eyes. "No I don't need an escort. Thank you." He walked to the librarian's desk and asked a question. But as it turns out, the librarian didn't know anything and just pointed at the wall behind me. The tall man looked around and spotted me, luckily while I was spying on him I had a book in my face, shielding my eyes from meeting his. He seemed curious about me, maybe it's because I'm the only civilian in here. He started to walk toward me and ended up sitting directly across from me. By then I was too interested in the book to really say anything to him.

"Hey," the man said. I ignored him as best as I could, I WAS spying on him but I didn't want him to come over here and talk to me. _It serves me right for staring at him. But wait he didn't see me spying on him, did he? Just ignore him for now Star._

He closed my book on me just when I figured out the formula for making flowers for bio-alchemy, and he also made me lose my page. "HEY what's your problem! Who are you anyway?" _Wow I __**have**__ been cranky just calm down and listen to what he has to say._

"I don't have a problem but you might have one, and by the way I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist." He said the last part so loud and proudly that the librarian guy shushed him. We started to whisper after that because he was on the phone and he looked mad. _He's probably on the phone with his girlfriend, if he has one. _

"What do you mean that 'I might have a problem'? **And**, I don't believe that you're the legendary Flame Alchemist. If I'm going to believe that then I need some sort of proof."

"Like what, a demonstration? And I don't need some _little kid_ telling me what to do." _Ignore it Star. Just have some self-control. Don't freak out. So what if most people are taller than me? Every body is different, my body included. Don't freak out. He probably won't say the word 'little' again anyway. Answer to him now._

"Well I'm not just some random kid from off the streets. As a matter of fact, I'm in here studying." I said.

"What are you studying for?" He asked curiously.

"I can't tell you unless you prove to me that you are the Flame Alchemist." _Already I don't like this guy; he annoys me too much just being here. _He smiled at me.

He is enjoying this. It's getting on my nerves. "It's alright with me. As long as you tell me what you're studying for, I will prove to you who I am. And you have to tell me how you got in here past the librarian." He looked at me then raising a brow.

"That's not equivalent exchange." _Does he really think that I would come to those terms so easily? I'm not an idiot._

"Well then I will try to help you with whatever you need, for this one time only. Do we have a deal?" I had to think this 'deal' of his over. It took me about three minutes to answer him.

"Yes we have a deal." _If I go along with his plan, I could ask him to help me out for becoming a State Alchemist. If he is NOT the Flame Alchemist then I will have to do this on my own. _He took out a silver pocket watch and showed it to me. _It looks like he polishes it. I guess it is pretty important if he takes REALLY good care of it. I wonder what would happen if he lost it, that would be funny to watch. Anyway it does look real, not like any counterfeit I've seen before. _He then took out white gloves with a transmutation circle on then light up an old torch near the front door of the library with a simple snap of his fingers, and just as easily he put out the fires with another snap. I was shocked; I was actually talking to the hero of Ishbal, the Flame Alchemist. And I also called him a liar, which I should probably take back right about now.

"Oh no. I mean, I'm really sorry that I, basically called you a liar. Sooo sorry. Mustang- no I mean Colonel- no wait, sorry Mr. Mustang." I just humiliated myself in front of him. _Man I finally meet the famous Flame Alchemist and I start acting all foolish. What's wrong with me?_

He started laughing at me and my horrible apology to him, but had to quiet down after receiving a look of furious resentment from the librarian guy. "That's alright kid, and call me Roy, for now. So I held my end of the deal, what about you?"

I had to take a deep breathe before I answered him. "I just walked in here told the librarian that I need a couple of books to do a project on alchemy, and he let me in, with no problem I might add." I was stalling to see what he would say after that statement.

"No, not that part of the deal. I mean the part that you tell me what you are studying so hard for."

"Oh that. Weellll. That part you may not belive me. But I just have one question for you before I tell you why."

"Ok then ask me before I lose my patience for you."

"Is it true that you were the one that found the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Oh that. Yes that was me, I went to his hometown to look for his father but instead found a very small boy with a great talent for alchemy."

_I knew it! I just knew that he was the one that found him. So, if he can take in a 12 year old boy then he can take in a 13 year old girl. I am almost certain about that. Besides I also have a talent for alchemy. _"Oh I see. Well then what would you say if you took in another young person with enough talent as Edward?"

"Will that person be just as talented or more talented than Fullmetal? And how would that person know his name?"

"That person has their ways of knowing things, and as for that talented thing, it would depend on whether or not it would be helpful or creepy to you."

"I get a feeling that in no way that alchemy can be creepy, and I would take in that young person like another Edward."

"Then that's what I am studying for. I am studying to become a State Alchemist just like you and Edward."

"Really? Are you sure that you want to become something that is looked down on? To never have a real life, or to never again have real respect, but to be feared or resented." He looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. _This is all just a test to see how far I would go to even just be in the military. This will be easy to win him over to my side. This is too easy. Should I be concerned about this? Is this all just a trick? I don't care if there is even just a slight possablity that he will help me then I will go for it._

"Yes. After all I don't have anything more to lose, except my life. And even then, I still wouldn't regret it. No matter how hard life is." After I said this I just had to look at him. I had to see his reaction. _I said nothing but the truth to him, plus what would I gain from lying to him? Nothing. _It took him a while to answer me back, like he was trying to gather the correct words together in his head, but no matter how long he thought, it still would not come out right.

"All right then. I will make you a State Alchemist, no matter how long it will take us. Because I can see that you are very determined, brave, and strong. Please note that this has been the second time that I have found someone that was like you."

"Who was the first one?" _Wait, duh he means Edward. Jeez I'm so stupid._

"Edward of course. He is also small like you." _Grrr, I'll show him small. When I'm through with him, he'll wish that he had never called me sma- wait, before he said that he would make me a State Alchemist. Is he really serious? Is he really gonna help me?_

"Wait, before you said that you would take me in. You really mean that you will help me?"

"Yes, of course I would." _I can't believe it. I am actually going to become a State Alchemist. Wow that was easier than I thought it would be. _He started to laugh to himself. "I can't believe it. I am going to take in _another_ small child into the military. Hahaha, something must be wrong with me."

_That's it!_ **"Who are you calling so small that if you stood 20 miles away and sneezed it would still get to me and blow me away like a tornado, you jerk!" **_He just laughed at me even more! That jerk! How dare he call me small! If he calls me small one more time I WILL beat him to a pulp._

"You remind me so much of Edward that its kind of scary." He was still laughing at me.

"YOU GUYS! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET! NOW GET OUT!" The librarian was MAD. We just stood up and left, all the while Roy was still laughing.

* * *

So how is it coming along? Just tell me whether you like it or not. Oh and if you are still wondering why I was gone so long I will tell you why, just PM me and I will respond. That also goes for if you have any questions about this story. One more thing before I get out of your hair, I will be making a new story soon so look out for it when it comes, it will be called **The Military Ball **or something along those lines. Review. ^_^


	6. The Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. That's it.**

So sorry. I have been super busy all this time and had some other reasons too. First of all, I couldn't find my book thing that I keep all my notes and stuff in. Second of all, Pow Wow season is coming up, which is a Native American gathering for those of you who don't know what that is, I dance Fancy Shawl so I've been practicing. And third of all, I have a bad case of writers block for some time. So sorry again. I tried making this one longer. Soooo, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

(The Promise)

Star's POV

"That stupid, selfish, spoiled, good-for-nothing, useless, spaz! Roy Mustang is pure evil! He is the worst person to ever meet and he should pay for getting an innocent child's hopes up!" I was super angry. This was the first time that I have ever been lied to, besides the normal parents' ones where they say something exists and yet it doesn't.

_Why won't he call me? Is he even really lying? Or is he just stalling. He said that he would see what he could do about me getting in the military. So then why isn't he calling? Is it because he couldn't get me in? Auggg! I have so many questions, and not enough clues to find out the answer. What is taking him so long? _

I looked in the mirror and see that my eyes are a blood red color, the color of anger. _Whoa. Better calm down. Breathe. Don't take it personally Star. It just takes some time to see if I'm appropriate to even be considered to be in the military. I think that I should lie down for awhile. _I could feel the rough tiles on the roof on my back and on my head. I stare at the sky and see the stars just barely coming out. _It's sun-set, the most beautiful time of the day_. I look up at the orange and purple clouds, the cool air surrounds me as I close my eyes and a replay of what happened three weeks ago started.

* * *

**Three Weeks Earlier**

"So, Star right?" Asks Mustang.

"Yeah. What do you want?" I said sourly.

"Hey no need to have an attitude. Its not my fault that we got kicked out of the library."

"Who has an attitude? Plus it **_was_** your fault."

"No I don't think so." He said with sincerity.

"Yeah because it just so happened that you called me a **small midget** at the exact time the lazy librarian decided to start doing their **JOB**." I roll my eyes at him. _Is he always this annoying?_

"Hey what did I say about the attitude?"

"I'm not giving an attitude!" I yelled out, and people started to stare at us. I just stuck my tongue out at them.

"Yes you are. And do you really want to argue with a State Alchemist?" He was enjoying this. "Also, don't stick your tongue out at people."

"No. I don't want to fight with YOU Mustang. Mostly because you are so annoying that I don't think that you can die, and I don't have to listen to you just yet."

He smiled and said, "Oh. Is that how you think of me?" I could tell that he was being sarcastic.

"Yes. It is how I think of you. Of _course _it's how I think of you."

"Come on. Is that how you talk to your future superior officer?" _GRRRR...he just gets on my nerves. I think he just loves to piss me off . . . . . .wait did he just say superior officer?_

"Wait, Mustang. When you said superior officer, did you mean _my_ officer. As in you would help me get in the military?" I was happy, but I knew not to totally trust him. If I trusted him and he was lying, it would break my heart all over again. "Do you really mean it?" I was more hesitant this time when asking him. He was looking down at me, his eyes flashed a sad and pitying look. But then changed to happy and teasing.

"Yes I do. It fascinates me with how much you're alike to a certain person I know." I could tell that he was really glad to help me. Or so I thought. _What if he is just pitying me for not having a home or a family to return to? No, I won't think of that now._ He was still smiling at me. So I smiled back.

"You know that I am really glad that you decided to try and get me in the military right?" I decided to play along, to forget the real reason he's helping me. To lose myself in the story.

"Yeah, I could tell." _Am I really that good of an actress? Or is he lying? Wait, no. I won't question his thinking, it might get too complicated._

I think that it's about time that I make fun of him for once. "But you should really try not to smile so much. Its kind of creepy." He was taken aback. I guess he thought that I would say something more along the lines of 'You're the best Mustang' or something like that. "So you do promise right?"

"Yes. I promise to get you in the military whether it kills me or not." It looked like he was running out of patience. _Hmm, should I keep this up? Naw, I don't think I'm that mean._

"That's a pretty big promise."

"Don't worry, I'll keep it."

"Okay, just pinkie promise." And I stuck out my pinkie, waiting for him to do the same.

He looked confused. "Pinkie what?" I rolled my eyes at that statement. _Doesn't he know what it means to pinkie promise?_

"Pinkie promise. Do you, Colonel Roy Mustang, promise to make me a part of the military, whether it kills you or not?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to say yes? I do promise." He stuck out his pinkie too. I took hold of it with my pinkie, and then let go.

"Alright then! It's official, now I will get into the military."

"You remind me so much of a kid. I don't think that I can bring an innocent child into the corrupt military."He started smiling. Again. "Hahahaha. Don't worry, I'll still keep my promise."

I looked at the huge clock that was towering over the city. It was almost 7 o' clock. "Holy shit! I have to go now. I was only supposed to be there for an hour! Thanks Mustang, see ya later." I heard him say 'well so much for you being innocent.' I was running back home as fast as I could, while dodging pedestrians and vehicles at the same time. It took awhile for me to get halfway there. There was a lot of people out today. Finally, after several blocks, I made it home. Once inside, I went to the fridge and looked for food, but then the phone started to ring.

_Jeez, fine phone I'll come get you._

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Hey. Its Roy Mustang, this is Star I presume?" I sighed. _Won't he just leave me alone?_

"Yes it's Star. What do you want? And how did you get my number?" My voice didn't give away my slight annoyance, it was calm and curious.

"I have my ways. Anyway, I just called to say that if you get to become a candidate for the Military Exam, I'll call you. It will probably be a few days until I know for sure. You should probably start studying anyways. Just to get ahead in the game."

"Okay then. . . . Is that it?"

"Yeah that's it. I'm in a hurry so I got to go. Alright bye."

"Bye Mustang." I hung up. _Wow he called me just to tell me that he would call me later? That seems to be kind of weird._

* * *

**Three weeks later. (To the time it was at the top.)**

If only I knew what was taking him so long. After all he seemed like he was being sincere about the Exam thing. Oh well, it's best to leave it at that. I opened my eyes, the sky was a deep blue, with shimmering white stars. _Stars, just like me. It looks lonely out there, out in space. But I'm not totally lonely, after all I do have Taylor. . . . .But now that I think about it, she's the only one that I really know out here. I didn't even know her when I first came here. She was just another random person. Just another person passing by._

"Star! Where are you? Get your butt down here. There's this person on the phones that wants to talk to you." I heard Taylor yelling at me from out my window. I sighed.

"Coming Taylor." I went back inside, saying my good-byes to all the other stars. I went by the mirror and looked at my eye color. Blue. Either sad or loneliness. Huh, interesting. Taylor came up to my room with the phone. It was wireless so it would be more convenient.

"Here Star." She looked worn out and tired. Her eyes were blank.

"Ummm, Taylor? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Uhh, yeah. I was just up all night talking to Hunter." _Hunter. Taylor's love interest. She calls him late at night because he works long hours at a animal shop._

"Oh well you should get some sleep okay? You look horrible."

"Ouch. Thanks for boosting up my self esteem. You're such a great friend." She said sarcastically. A phrase my old English teacher would say is Verbal Irony. "Anyway here's the phone."

"Thanks Taylor." I took the phone away from her, and she looked at me sleepily and lied down on my bed. "Hello? Who is it?" I knew it would be Mustang because he said that he would call me later and he's the first person to ever ask for me.

"Hey Star. It's me Mustang. How are you on this fine day?" I sighed. _Does he really have to sound so optimistic? Or does he always act like this?_

"Just fine Mustang. What do you want?"

"I just called to congratulate you. You are now the SECOND kid to be accepted to be able to take the State Alchemist Exam." He sounded really proud and worn out. Probably from arguing with someone.

"What? Really Mustang! That's awesome! Thank you! Thank you so much!" _YES now I can become a State Alchemist Body Guard! I'm so happy! This is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. Ever since Taylor took me in her home. _"So Mustang. How did you get them to let me take the Exam?"

"Well it took me a lot of arguing with the higher ups, but eventually they gave in." He was smiling at his success, I could hear it in his voice. But I was happy with him.

"Again thanks SOOO MUCH Mustang. . . . . . . But, ummm, what do I need to study?"

"Oh that. Well once in a while I will send one of my people to come bring you some material that should be on the Exam. Oh and the State Exam will be held three months from now so you have that much time to study."

"Oh, well, alright then. Thanks again Mustang, but I have to go now so, BYE." I hung up the phone and on the other end I hear Roy say a quick 'Bye'. I sighed again. "Yes! Now I know that I'll get in. But what will I do now, besides studying."

Taylor was still on my bed, laying upside down. Her hair falling off of the side of my bed. "Star who was that? It sounds like you know him very well. Someone from the library?"

"Oh uhhh. . . .yeeahh we could call him someone from the library." I said. I was trying to be inconspicuous. But I think she saw right through me. I hope she didn't look at my eyes. Because whenever I try to lie they turn brown, for some reason. I never knew why it turns brown. It seems weird to me.

But, I could tell she was suspicious, I think she did look at my eyes. Her eyes said that she wanted answers from me. "What do you mean?"

"Oh uhh, nothing. Come on. Help me make dinner." This time I tried to lie better, and I distracted her with the mentioning of food.

"Um, alright. What are we having tonight?" _Yes my plan succeeded! Now all I have to do is avoid this topic during dinner._

"Chicken Enchilada." I made myself think of only good things to make my mood in my eyes glow a yellow color. Yellow is my eye color when I get happy.

"Oh wow. We haven't had that in a while. They're always so good. Especially yours Star, it's soo yummy." From the look on her face, it seemed like I fooled her. She gets distracted whenever she hears that there is free food around. I laughed at her. Sometimes she make me smile.

"Well I'm just glad that you eat meat, so that I can actually cook some different types of food once in a while. . . . .Oh yeah, Taylor."

"Huh what?" She looked at me, her eyes shimmering with curiosity. No wonder Hunter likes her so much. She can make anyone feel better with her just being her.

"Oh, uh, after dinner I'm gonna go to the library again."

"AGAIN? Star you go there almost every day. Why do you go there so often? Meeting someone secret?" At the mentioning of meeting someone I started blushing. I didn't have a boyfriend, but mainly because I didn't think that I needed one. I just don't have time for that kind of thing.

"No. I go there to look up some information that I am interested in."

"Well that sounds pretty rehearsed. You're hiding something from me aren't you?" Her eyes squinted slightly. Showing that she suspects me again.

"No. I'm just looking up things, that's it."

"Uh-huh okay. Look if you don't want to talk about it then we won't talk about it." She went to the kitchen and started to get out the ingredients for the food. "Come on Star. I don't know how you make them. You have to teach me."

I smiled again. The conversation lost and forgotten. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming."

The rest of the night was peaceful. Suspicions were gone, and our stomachs full, the night was warm. A perfect night for sleeping outside. My thoughts of the nights darkness was interrupted by Taylor.

"So Star. Today I overheard some people talking about Equivalent something, and I was wondering if you know what that is." Said Taylor as she was finishing her food. (By this time they finished making dinner and are eating at the dinner table.)

"Do you mean Equivalent Exchange?"

"Yeah that was the one. What is it?" Again, her curiosity showed.

I was trying to finish eating, but she just kept on asking the same question in different wording. "Equivalent Exchange is where you obtain something but with a equal price."

"Ohhhh. . . . . . .I don't get." Wow is she really that dumb. I hate to think of one of my friends as dim witted but REALLY? Does she really not get it?

"Uh, okay. I will try to word it differently. To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. That _should_ be the way of the world. And you must have a lot of examples from you and from previous people all around you."

"Sorry Star. I still don't understand."

"Wow. Um, imagine you trying to get a cookie, but you have to pay for the cookie right?" This time I tried to explain it better, using a dessert to get her attention.

"Yeah. I get that part."

I think I will tell her again when she studies harder in school. After all she is in High School. "Then that's all you have to get. Just don't question it and you will be better off."

"Okay. But Star," she got a serious look in her face. Like her mood just changed in a second.

"What is it Taylor?" I'm concerned about her she never gets this serious, unless its about-

"Now I want a cookie." I just about faceplanted onto the ground. She never gets that serious unless it's about food.

* * *

So what do you think of that? You can tell that I got lazier near the bottem of the story. Oh well. Anyway, thank you all who have reviewed. Yes I have looked into some of your stories too, and I will try to send a comment on some of them. I tried to make this one super long, but then it sets me behind. I will make longer ones in the future, but don't expect me to be updating regularly. Remember REVIEW. ^_^


End file.
